That Woman is So Dangerous
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Kecelakaan dan diselamatkan mungkin sudah biasa. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar mengalami itu, kecelakaan memalukan dan diselamatkan oleh wanita yang sempat ia kagumi, sebelum berubah menjadi kekesalan karena rupanya wanita itu sangat berbahaya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternative Universe, OOC

* * *

 **Chapter 1: That Woman is So Dangerous**

* * *

Summary:

Kecelakaan dan diselamatkan mungkin sudah biasa. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar mengalami itu, kecelakaan memalukan dan diselamatkan oleh wanita yang sempat ia kagumi, sebelum berubah menjadi kekesalan karena rupanya wanita itu sangat berbahaya.

...

A Collab by:

 **KiRei Apple - Chiwe**

...

Happy reading

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa kejadian memalukan seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya, ia yang berniat kabur dari kejaran para penjahat yang mengincarnya malah mengalami kecelakaan. Beruntung ia sempat melompat tapi sebuah lautan berkarang yang begitu tajam di bawah, kini menanti dan siap merobek-robek tubuhnya sertiap saat. Ya, karena sekarang pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu sedang bergelantungan di tepi tebing bak monyet yang berusaha mempertahankan nyawa.

Demi kakek tercintanya… Ia sangat takut.

"KAKEEEEEK!"

Sasuke menjerit memanggil kakek kebanggaannya yang ia yakini sedang kalang kabut mencari keberadaan cucu tercinta. Ponsel di saku celananya terus berdering menandakan seseorang tengah mencarinya dan pemuda itu yakin jika Sai—asistennya telah mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang.

Bibir tipis itu terus bergetar dengan panjatan do'a yang tiada henti-hentinya. Matanya terpejam begitu rapat karena takut, kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga terus berpegangan pada bebatuan yang berada di tebing curam itu. Suara ombak terdengar begitu jelas membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang sempurna dan suara gemuruh helikopter terdengar begitu dekat tepat di atas kepala.

Tunggu dulu! Helikopter?

Sasuke membuka mata, tapi ia tidak bisa mendongak ke atas karena takut keseimbangannya akan lepas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan? seseorang berseru tepat di sampingnya membuat Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara.

'Demi Tuhan apa itu seorang bidadari surga yang akan menolongku?!' ia berteriak kegirangan dalam hati dengan mata membulat ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah muda tengah berada tepat di samping tubuhnya. Gadis itu semakin rapat, pandangannya menatap Sasuke bergantian dengan tangga yang menjadi pijakannya. Kini tubuhnya benar-benar menempel dengan tubuh Sasuke membuat pemuda itu lemas seketika, lemas karena takut dan lemas karena ulah si merah muda.

"Pegang tangga ini." perintahnya agar Sasuke berpegangan pada tangga gantung yang hanya terbuat dari tali itu.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri. "Kau mau menjatuhkanku, hah?!" karena tuan serba mudah itu tidak yakin dengan keamanan tangga gantung di depannya yang terlihat begitu sederhana.

Perempatan siku terlihat jelas sekali di dahi wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura, itulah yang Sasuke lihat dari _name tag_ seragamnya.

"Cepat!"

Sasuke meneguk ludah karena perempuan asing tak dikenalnya berani membentak pemuda _raven_ itu dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam. Apa dia tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang dihadapinya, eh?

"Hn." tangan kiri Sasuke lebih awal meraih tangga itu kemudian kakinya menginjak untuk menopang tubuhnya agar lebih seimbang.

"W-Wooaahh…"

"Dasar bodoh!"

Wanita itu lagi-lagi berteriak mengatainya. Demi apa pun ia adalah seorang Tuan muda yang tak pernah dibentak oleh siapa pun termasuk keluarganya sendiri dan karena teriakannya membuat tubuh Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh jika saja wanita itu tidak menarik dan memeluknya.

Harum

Bahkan disaat ini pun ia sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal itu.

"Shika angkat!" Sakura memerintah pada rekannya untuk menarik tangga gantung itu ke atas karena si Tuan manja ini tidak mau memanjat ke atas sana.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hn."

Wow… Sebagai seorang wanita dia sangat dingin membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Selesai ini bisakah kita bertemu?"

Sakura mengacuhkannya tanpa menjawab, mereka kini telah sampai di daratan yang jaraknya satu meter di bawah mereka berdua. "Kau bisa melompat?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn." sepertinya wanita ini benar-bernar meremehkan kemampuannya. Meskipun ia seorang Tuan muda, tapi ia sangat…

BRUKK

"Arghhhhh!"

Sasuke menjerit saat tubuhnya jatuh membentur tanah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu hingga membuat dahinya membiru terkena batu kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di tanah sambil memegang dahi.

Sasuke menatap kesal. "Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Lihat ini!" teriaknya sembari menunjuk luka di dahinya yang semakin membiru, matanya sembab karena menahan tangis.

Sakura mendecih lalu menginjak dada Sasuke dengan sebelah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boots panjang mencapai lutut, kemudian ia mengeluarkan pistol dari balik sepatunya dan menodongkan pistol itu tepat di dahi Sasuke yang membiru. "Rubahlah sikap manjamu, Tuan atau aku akan menembakmu."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut, bulu kuduknya kembali meremang karena takut. Hilang sudah kekagumannya pada wanita ini, ia akan menarik kembali ucapannya yang sempat mengira wanita berbahaya ini adalah seorang bidadari dari surga. "Kau akan dihukum jika melakukannya." katanya bergetar.

Sakura memutar bola mata melihat kelakuan lelaki yang baru saja ia tolong. "Aku tinggal menembak kepalamu kemudian aku akan melemparkan mayatmu ke jurang, selesai." ia menyeringai kejam.

Sasuke menelan ludah, astaga wanita merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura ini memang benar-benar berbahaya, kemudian pemuda _raven_ itu berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Ingat. Di Konoha tidak ada yang berani kepada keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau akan menyesal telah melecehkan Uchiha." ujar Sasuke dengan nada sombong.

"Apa peduliku?"

"Kau-"

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan dari seseorang membuat ucapannya terhenti. Menoleh ke samping, ternyata Sai keluar dari mobil dan berlari menghampirinya. Sakura ikut menoleh dan mendapati lelaki yang dikenalinya. Sebelum ia menyapa, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Kemana saja kau, hah!"

Sai melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku kira kau sudah mati."

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan asistennya meskipun ia tahu bahwa itu hanya candaan.

"Wow, ciuman yang sangat menakjubkan." Sai berujar dengan kekehan kecil.

"Apa maksudmu, pucat?" Desis Sasuke.

Sai menunjuk Sakura kemudian dahi Sasuke yang membiru. "Itu."

"Bukan! Ini…"

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Sai- _san_." Sapa Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke sembari melepaskan kakinya di dada pemuda _raven_ itu.

"Ya, senang bertemu kembali denganmu juga Sakura- _san_." Jawab Sai membuat sang Tuan muda melongo melihat kenyataan mereka saling kenal.

"Karena anda sudah di sini, saya pamit." Ucapnya meminta ijin karena helikopter yang dinaikinya sudah mendarat tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kalian…"

"Apa anda tidak mau merawatnya?" goda Sai pada Sakura dengan senyuman lebar.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini duduk dengan wajah terkejut. "Aku tidak yakin tidak akan membunuh Tuan muda manja itu jika aku merawatnya," Sakura berkata datar dan membungkuk. "Saya pamit." Ujarnya kemudian berbalik pergi menuju helikopter yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kakekmu terus menangis, sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke rumah atau kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

Sasuke berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada Sakura yang telah menaiki helikopter dan mulai terbang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Dia tunanganmu."

"Aku mati seandainya itu terjadi."

Tunggu!

Tunangan?

Apa maksud perkataan si mayat hidup ini. "Cih, konyol."

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu."

Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Sai pakai. Netra kelamnya sudah seperempat keluar menatap Sai kesal. "Ini tidak lucu!" tidak mungkin kakek Madara mengantarkan cucu tampan kesayangannya ini pada neraka.

Sai menghela napas. "Ini lucu," ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke pada kemejanya. "Setidaknya kau akan sering masuk rumah sakit karena tembakan."

Sai pergi dengan tertawa membayangkan Sasuke yang ketakutan berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura, seorang letnan pasukan inti angkatan udara.

Sasuke memukul dahinya dan meringis—lupa kalau ia mempunyai memar, ia harus cepat pulang dan meminta penjelasan pada kakeknya. Ingat! Kakeknya akan menuruti semua permintannya apalagi soal perempuan yang masih banyak di luar sana dan lebih baik dari wanita merah muda berbahaya itu.

Di samping itu, Sai masih terkekeh kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Madara. Sepertinya Sasuke akan merengek meminta pertunangannya dibatalkan. Namun sayang, hubungan Sasuke bukan lagi sekedar tunangan melainkan suami dari Uchiha Sakura yang sejak bayi telah disatukan oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Jadi… Berjuanglah demi kelelakianmu Sasuke, karena wanita berbahaya itu sedang menunggu di istana tercintamu.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Alternative Universe, OOC

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Danger Will Come**

* * *

Summary:

Pernyataan Madara dan ajakan Sakura membuat dunia Sasuke yang begitu damai tiba-tiba hancur seketika. "Aku ingin kau membuktikan semua ucapanmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke meneguk ludah, sepertinya bahaya telah datang menghampirinya.

…

A Collab by:

 **KiRei Apple - Chiwe**

...

Happy Reading

.

.

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang pas untuk Sasuke bersantai sejenak. Turun dengan pakaian santai, celana pendek dan kaos putihnya ia berjalan menuju meja makan, kali ini Sasuke akan bermalas-malasan sebelum pergi ke kantor.

"Tuan muda, Madara- _sama_ sudah menunggu anda di ruang keluarga."

Kepala pelayan rumah muncul di belakang Sasuke memberitahukan bahwa Madara—kakeknya sedang menunggu. Ingat karena kejadian kemarin, Sasuke langsung pergi menemui kakek satu-satunya itu.

Terlihat Madara duduk dengan kaki bertumpu dan secangkir kopi di tangan dengan pandangan fokus ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan berita.

"Kakek," Sasuke duduk di sofa kosong depan Madara.

"Hn." Jawab Madara sekenanya tanpa menoleh pada cucunya.

Sasuke mendengus. Kemarin ia mencari-cari Madara yang hilang entah kemana dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan perihal wanita merah muda mengerikan itu. Akibat perkataan Sai kemarin tentang tunangan Sasuke, semalam Sasuke tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena dihantui oleh sosok wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Kakek, apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya langsung pada intinya.

Madara menoleh dan mengangguk. "Hn."

"Apa benar wanita itu tunanganku?" suaranya sedikit meredam karena takut. Takut akan kebenaran dan ia hanya berharap jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Madara adalah 'TIDAK', lagipula mana mungkin ia sudi dengan seorang wanita berbahaya.

"Bukan," jawab Madara lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia lega sekali bahwa Sakura bukan tunangannya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Madara, sedari tadi kakeknya terlalu fokus kepada berita teroris yang tadi malam menyerang gedung perkantoran pemerintah pusat dan menyandera puluhan orang. Penasaran, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada apa yang sedang dilihat Madara.

Gedung tinggi itu telah di kepung oleh ratusan polisi, ini adalah detik-detik penyelamatan. Terlihat salah satu anggota berpakaian hitam dari gedung sebelah meluncur dengan seutas tali menuju gedung tempat lokasi kejadian.

Netra kelam Sasuke membulat sempurna ketika melihat warna rambut orang itu…

"Haruno Sakura." Sebut Sasuke spontan membuat Madara melirik ke arahnya dan menyeringai melihat reaksi terkejut dari Sasuke.

"Dia hebat bukan?" tanya Madara.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa sadar. "Ya," ia menoleh ke arah Madara yang saat ini menyeringai.

"T-Tentu saja tidak!" tolak Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya lalu tertawa. "Mana mungkin wanita itu hebat." Lanjutnya masih tertawa aneh. Mengingat kejadian kemarin saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan perkataan Sai.

'Kau akan sering tertembak.'

Cih! Dia benar-benar wanita berbahaya, untung saja dia bukan tunangan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya seseorang dan langsung dijawab oleh Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"Tentu saja, dia wanita jelek dan mengerikan. Lagipula melakukan hal yang tidak keren seperti itu aku juga bisa," jawabnya angkuh sembari melipat tangan di dada dengan dagu terangkat.

"Coba lakukan!"

Sasuke mengeryit menyadari suara itu bukan dari kakeknya. Terdengar lembut seperti seorang perempuan.

"Kau!"

Dia tersentak melihat Haruno Sakura, wanita yang menghantuinya selama ini kini berdiri di pintu ruangan dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Gaun hitam selutut berpola merah-hitam membuat kulit wanita yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat itu kini terlihat jelas, putih dan sangat cantik. Benar-benar berbeda.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Kakek Madara dan—" Sakura menatap Sasuke datar. "Sasuke-kun."

Demi apa pun, apa telinga Sasuke bermasalah. Katakan padanya jika pendengarannya tidak rusak mendengar wanita merah muda di depannya memanggil nama Sasuke dengan malas.

Madara menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluknya. "Apa kabarmu, Sakura?" ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Kenapa pada Sasuke wanita itu tidak memberikan senyum manis melainkan tindakan dan kata-kata mengerikan.

"Kabarku baik, Kakek."

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Madara menepuk bahu Sakura. "Dia haruno Sakura, bukan tunanganmu tapi—"

Kakek paruh baya itu menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Sasuke menaikan alis penuh selidik.

"—Istrimu."

Sasuke termangu bak patung. Demi apa pun apa duniannya adalah neraka? Wanita itu BUKAN TUNANGAN MELAINKAN ISTRI?! Apa kakeknya sedang melawak? Tapi lawakan sekarang yang sedang _booming_ adalah SUK, apa Madara ikut menjadi orang-orang berjiwa humoris itu?!

"K-Kakek sakit."

Madara menaikan alis tidak mengerti. "Sakit? Tidak."

"Dia," Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, wajahnya memucat. "I-Istriku…"

Sakura mendengus. "Apa yang aku lakukan biasa saja, tidak keren. Kau juga mampu melakukannya. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke meringis karena ucapan Sakura. Itu adalah perkatannya tadi. "Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan percaya diri.

"Bagus." Kata Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali mengeryit tidak mengerti. Apakah wanita itu sedang memuji Sasuke atau bukan?

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu." Madara berusaha menengahi suasana panas di sekitarnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kakek, aku ingin meminjam Sasuke- _kun_ selama tiga hari. Bolehkah?" pintanya meminta ijin.

Sasuke menggeram. Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita mengerikan itu padanya, kenapa harus memina ijin pada kakeknya? Bukankah yang dia butuhkan adalah dirinya—Uchiha Sasuke sang casanova dan Sasuke yakin Sakura ingin mengajaknya kencan karena telah terpesona oleh karisma seorang Sasuke.

Tapi, kenapa tubuhnya merinding seperti merasakan aura berbahaya. Lagipula kenapa Sakura menyeringai kejam. Benar-benar menakutkan.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin Sasuke cemas.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Madara dengan wajah memelas berusaha menyampaikan sebuah kode kepada Madara untuk menolak permintaan Sakura. Tapi—

"Silahkan saja."

—KENAPA?!

Kakeknya menerima permintaan Sakura. Demi tuhan Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk akan segera menimpa dirinya.

"Aku ingin kau membuktikan semua ucapanmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tersenyum manis yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludah, sepertinya bahaya telah datang menghampirinya. "A-Aku sibuk."

"Ah, apa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pengecut yang berusaha melarikan diri?" kata Sakura dengan sorot mata merendahkan.

Sasuke mendecih. Wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali.

"Baik, aku setuju." Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menghinanya semakin liar.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke lalu menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan namun terasa Sakit bagi Sasuke.

"Bersiaplah merasakan neraka hidupmu _ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_?" bisik Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke mengikuti Madara yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu ke ruang makan.

Sasuke meringis memegang pipi. Ia berbalik menatap punggung kecil namun kokoh itu dengan sebuah ringisan. Sasuke tidak boleh kalah dan harus membuktikan siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas dingin, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dicengkram ketakutan, keringat dingin tiba-tiba menyiram tubuhnya.

'Tuhan… Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita berbahaya itu padaku?'

Sasuke ingin mati sekarang juga.

.

.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warnings: Alternative Universe, OOC

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Challenge**

* * *

A Collab by

 **KiRei Apple – Chiwe Sakura**

…

Happy Reading

.

.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alis melihat pemandangan sekitar. Sebuah kawasan hutan yang terdapat pepohonan besar nan lurus dan menjulang tinggi. Hamparan hutan hijau itu dikelilingi perbukitan berbatu-batu di bagian timur sampai barat.

Jika dipikir-dipikir, untuk apa ia diundang ke tempat seperti ini?

Selama tiga hari penuh Sasuke diminta menemani wanita itu. Hey, apakah di hutan perbukitan ada tempat untuk berkencan romantis? Sepertinya tidak. Jadi, wanita itu benar-benar ingin menantangnya bukan? Kalau begitu ia akan menunjukan siapa Uchiha Sasuke dan akan menunjukan kepadanya betapa berbahayanya lelaki tampan ini.

''Ayo turun."

Suara Sai membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Berdehem, Sasuke hanya bergumam dan keluar dari mobil hitam kesayangannya.

"Hn."

Sai tersenyum dan turun dari mobil mengikuti Sasuke, kemudian ia memencet tombol di sebuah remot kecil untuk mengunci mobil secara otomatis.

Terlihat Sakura berpakaian ala militer berjalan mendekati mereka dengan membawa salah satu rekannya yang tak mereka berdua kenali.

"Beruntung sekali kau tepat waktu," Sakura membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sai dan Sasuke. Saat bersalaman dengan Sasuke, Sakura menatapnya datar. "Jika terlambat nyawamu taruhannya." ujarnya membuat Sasuke meringis seketika. Sial. Wanita ini benar-benar kejam.

Sakura menyuruh rekan atau mungkin bawahannya memberikan sesuatu yang dibawanya sejak tadi kepada Sasuke.

"Gantilah!" Titahnya memaksa.

Sasuke menaikan alis heran. "Untuk apa?" Bukankah dia sudah berpakaian mewah dan elegan, menunjukan bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang menggantikannya?" tanya Sakura dengan suara datar. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa memakai baju." Ia memandang Sasuke remeh.

Berdecak, Sasuke menuruti wanita itu, merebut kasar remot kecil yang dipegang Sai dan berganti di dalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya dalam diam dan Sai yang tengah tertawa kecil.

"Anda sangat menyeramkan."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia berada dalam bahaya." Jelas Sakura.

Sai terdiam. Ia tahu alasan Sakura menjadi tentara, Madara pernah menceritakannya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Karena menjadi tentara lah kau bisa melindunginya, bukan?" tanya Sai dan tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Sakura. Ia pun melanjutkan. "Aku percaya kau bisa merubahnya, setidaknya kejadian dulu tidak akan terulang lagi bukan?"

Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia mengingat masa lalu yang membuatnya bertekad untuk melindungi pemuda itu. Masa lalu kelam yang menimpa Sasuke dan keluarganya yang telah menyebabkan seorang anak kecil berusia lima belas tahun harus kehilangan semua ingatannya.

Rasanya benar-benar menyeramkan.

Suara pintu mobil membuat Sakura dan Sai menoleh. Sasuke sudah berganti pakaian dan dia terlihat sangat mengagumkan dengan tubuh tinggi dan kekar. Pakaian itu cocok sekali dengannya.

"Apa berkencan harus berpakaian anti _mainstream_ seperti ini, eh?" decaknya saat sampai di depan Sakura. Wajahnya masam merasa tak nyaman dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Sakura meneliti penampilan Sasuke sejenak dan berkata, "Ayo!"

Sasuke menatap bosan pada wanita tanpa ekspresi itu lalu menoleh kepada Sai.

"Jangan lupa jemput aku tiga hari lagi dan jangan telat. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan seorang wanita berbahaya." Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal-hal aneh terjadi pada dirinya.

Sai tersenyum.

"Ya, kau harus berhasil melewatinya. Karena tidak, mungkin aku akan menjemputmu dengan mobil jenazah." ujar Sai dengan nada berduka membuat Sasuke melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke berbalik, bergegas pergi mengikuti Sakura. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Sakura.

"Jaga nyawamu, jangan sampai mati!" Sai sedikit berteriak dan dibalas lemparan-lemparan kerikil kecil oleh Sasuke.

.

...

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan perasaan was-was. Setelah berjalan lebih dalam ke hutan ia sedikit merasa aneh. Entah kenapa rasanya tempat yang mereka tuju jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Jalan setapak yang mereka lewati juga diapit jajaran pohon-pohon besar yang sudah menua.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka bermalam di tempat seperti ini? Sasuke akan menolak dan memaksa pulang sebelum itu terjadi.

Ia sedikit berjengit ketika melihat bekas peluru dan granat berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Banyak blokade-blokade dan kawat berduri yang mengelilingi tempat ini.

Sasuke menelan ludah ngeri saat melihat apa yang tersuguhkan di depannya.

"I-Ini..." lagi-lagi Sasuke menelan ludah untuk kesekian kalinya melihat apa yang melambai ah, tidak, tapi sedang tersenyum mengerikan menunggu kulit-kulit halus terawat dan wajah tampannya dihancurkan oleh mereka.

Menoleh, Sasuke menatap Sakura _horror_.

"Hei, apa kau sedang bercanda?!" Ia berteriak tidak terima.

Ini adalah tempat latihan para tentara dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Terlihat jelas tentara-tentara itu sedang berlatih, mereka merangkak di bawah kawat berduri, berlari melewati setiap ranjau, melompati cincin api, bahkan berjalan di atas rantai dengan api di bawahnya, tentara itu harus mampu menyeimbangkan tubuh atau mereka akan terjatuh ke dalam api.

Baju mereka lusuh dan kotor, tak sedikit pula yang telah robek tak berbentuk. Suara tembakan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Sakura menaikan alis menatap balik Sasuke. "Kenapa? Apa kau takut dan ingin menyerah?" Sakura berucap dengan nada terkesan mengejek.

Sasuke mendecih. Demi apapun ia ingin sekali mencekik leher jenjang nan putih itu, mencakar-cakar wajahnya yang cantik dan selalu terlihat menggoda.

Tunggu!

Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah memujinya?

Sasuke mendengus dan berdehem dengan tangan yang disilangkan. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan tid—"

"Cepat buktikan ucapanmu!'' potong Sakura tak sabaran.

Sasuke menautkan alis. "Sendiri?"

Wanita merah muda itu memutar matanya bosan. "Kau mau bertanding denganku?'' tanya sakura yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan mengangkat bahu.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Jika kau kalah harga dirimu akan terinjak-injak, Tuan." ucapnya menambahkan.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan wanita menyeramkan itu, ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya sementara Sakura sudah berpengalaman bahkan telah mendapat gelar letnan tertinggi di angkatan udara. Itu namanya curang jika ia bertandingan dengan Sakura.

Lagipula, akan sangat memalukan bukan jika para tentara-tentara yang berada di sana melihat ia dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita?

Oke, ia akan buktikan kepada istr—ah, wanita berbahaya yang mengaku istrinya ini jika ia adalah lelaki yang kuat dan tangguh.

"Jika aku berhasil kau harus pensiun, oke?" pinta Sasuke, ia tidak mengerti kenapa malah spontan mengatakan hal itu pada wanita di depannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tersenyum manis sebentar dan berubah menyeringai saat menodongkan senjata api laras panjang miliknya ke udara.

"Satu."

Wanita merah muda itu mulai menghitung.

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa wanita ini tidak mempan dirayu." dengusnya dengan bergumam namun dapat di dengar Sakura.

"Dua."

Sasuke bersiap-siap pada posisinya.

"Tiga!"

Sasuke berlari cepat, memulai satu demi satu rintangan ala pelatihan militer di depannya. Berayun di tali melewati kolam air, merangkak di bawah kawat berduri. dan Sakura akan menembakan senapannya jika ia keluar jalur.

"Fokus!" teriak Sakura yang juga mengikuti Sasuke dari samping.

Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya. Jika bukan kesalahan mulut mahalnya ini mungkin ia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Merasakan kulit yang tergores, jantung yang hampir berhenti berdetak saat wanita itu menembaknya jika melakukan kesalahan. Ia harus menyelesaikan secepatnya dan masih tersisa dua hari yang akan menunggunya.

Benar-benar sial.

Sasuke kini menggunakan seutas tali untuk menaiki tembok setinggi tiga meter. Napasnya terputus-putus karena kelelahan. Ia sudah sampai di atas namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat melihat ke bawah sana.

"Selesai dan cepat turun! Hari ini sampai di sini saja." Sakura berteriak keras di bawah tembok dan menyuruh Sasuke turun karena latihan kali ini telah selesai.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Keringat dingin mulai menjalari wajahnya saat sepintas ingatan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan terjadi tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

Samar-samar pemuda itu melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri di atap gedung seorang diri dengan wajah ketakutan melihat orang-orang memukuli orang lain yang tengah melindungi seorang anak kecil. Tiba-tiba wanita dewasa datang dan berteriak...

"Sasuke!"

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut menghiraukan Sakura yang terus berteriak memintanya turun.

"K-Kaa- _san._.."

Sakura membulatkan matanya sempurna ketika melihat Sasuke limbung dan akan terjatuh.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

BRUK

Sasuke terjatuh dari atas. Beruntung Sakura bertindak cepat dengan menangkap tubuh Sasuke sebelum membentur tanah meski ia sendiri kesakitan karena Sasuke menindihnya.

"Ughh..." Sakura mengerang merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat bahu kirinya membentur batu.

Sakura menghela napas dengan terengah. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku baju menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk menghubungi bantuan.

Setelah menghubungi bantuan, kini tatapannya beralih kepada orang yang berada dalam pelukannya. Senyum lembut kini nampak penuh kelegaan dengan tangan bebasnya mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Maaf membuatmu mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu, Sasuke- _kun._ " ucapnya lirih setelah mendengar Sasuke memanggil ibunya.

Meski kehilangan ingatannya saat berusia lima belas tahun, tapi kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya membuat pemuda itu takut akan ketinggian dan kegelapan. Itulah yang dikatakan kakek Madara dulu.

Dan karena itulah Sakura bertekad untuk menjadi orang yang akan melindungi Sasuke sampai waktunya tiba.

"Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

 **To be continued**


End file.
